El chico frío del que me enamoré
by Cross-Yukki
Summary: Una vida puede cambiar drasticamente, Kagura lo descubrió despues de conocer a la persona que pondra su mundo de cabeza...¿Valdra la pena tanto sacrificio por libertad? Todo lo que antes era prohibido hoy sera el pan de cada día.
1. Un extraño sueño… ¿destino?

**Hola**! Esta es una historia que habia pensado desde hace tiempo, me estaba ayudando Agatha Romaniev con varios errores que tenia, y le agradesco bastante.

Tambien se que deberia estar actualizando mi otro fic... pero por ahora no tengo muy claro la continuacion, aparte de que le estoy haciendo algunos arreglos (no se preocupen de todas formas la continuare)

Dejando de lado eso, espero que les agrade este fic, y si tienen alguna queja, comentario, etc no duden en hacermelo saber, ya sea por Mp o en un Review.

* * *

**Un extraño sueño… ¿destino?**

Mi nombre es Kagura, tengo dieciséis años, y curso segundo año en la preparatoria Shikon.

La verdad, es que a comparación de las chicas de mi edad, no soy una persona muy sociable, de hecho soy algo arisca y prefiero estar sola, me acostumbré a ello, pues de todas formas, aunque tuviera amigos o algo por el estilo, el insoportable de mi hermano mayor, Naraku, se encargaría de alejarlos.

Naraku siempre me mantiene vigilada, y si no está él, se encarga de que mi hermana menor, Kanna, siempre me tenga un ojo encima, y no hay nada que hacer; mi hermana le tiene un respeto enorme a Naraku, por no decir que no sabe mentir y es algo chismosa con él, pero sólo cuándo él se lo pide.

Desde que nuestros padres murieron, hace dos años Naraku se ha hecho cargo de nosotras, todo con ayuda de nuestro tío, Takashi, el cual se encarga de administrar nuestra herencia. Afortunadamente es él, y no Naraku, debido a que aun es menor de edad, aunque no por mucho, en un mes cumplirá la mayoría de edad, aun asi gracias al testamento solo tendrá derecho a una tercera parte de la herencia. Creo que si Naraku tuviese posesión de todo, Kanna y yo nos encontraríamos en la calle, bueno tal vez solo yo.

Mi vida es bastante monótona y aburrida, casi no hago nada, pues gracias a que mi hermano me prohíbe casi cualquier cosa, no puedo hacer nada divertido. No salir, no ver a nadie. Hemos tenido muchas peleas por eso y adivinen... siempre pierdo.

Fuera de mi problemática vida familiar, soy una estudiante promedio, trato de no resaltar mucho, ya que no me interesa eso.

Pensé que mi vida seria siempre así, con mi hermano sobre mí encadenándome y ordenándome, sin dejarme ni un sólo momento, pero todo cambió aquel primer día de clases donde lo conocí, y aunque suene tonto, desde entonces mi vida dejo de ser tan absurdamente descolorida, pero aun no estoy muy segura de que tan positivo sea todo esto.

En un pequeño y bien ordenado cuarto se podía ver un bulto entre las sabanas de la cama, totalmente cubierto, apenas el sol amenazaba por salir.

De pronto el despertador retacó la habitación con un infernal "ring ring ring", y de entre las sabanas se asomó una mano buscando con torpeza el pequeño aparato, que no dejaba de chillar.

—¡Argh, ya te oí, ya te oí! ¡Maldito pedazo de escoria ruidoso!— gruñó Kagura molesta, mientras apagaba el despertador con un manotazo haciendo que la calma regresara a su habitación, y volviendo a acomodarse cerro los ojos para volver a dormir, pero como lo temía, en aquella casa la calma jamás dura.

Sin tocar siquiera, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe, y ahí apareció un chico alto, de cabellos largos y negros, amarrados en una coleta.

—Oye, Kagura, más te vale no quedarte dormida. No quiero que llegues tarde a tu primer día de clases, holgazana— Naraku miró un momento más a Kagura y cuando esta hizo ademán de escuchar, salió rápidamente de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

—Bien, bien, ya voy, en un momento estaré lista— refunfuñó Kagura mientras se levantaba de la cama, con cara de pocos amigos y el cabello revuelto.

—Maldición, ¿por qué siempre tengo que levantarme tan temprano? la escuela no está a más de diez minutos sin tráfico, y si él conduce como desquiciado, seguro llego en cinco— se quejaba mientras se metía a la regadera, preparándose para una ducha fría que la obligara a despertar.

Después de bañarse y temblando un poco, salió con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo y con fastidio descolgó el uniforme para vestirse.

—Cada vez los hacen más feos— masculló la chica mientras revisaba el nuevo uniforme, tendido sobre la cama, el cual le parecía especialmente desagradable. Esos uniformes; odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con estar "uniformado", igual a todo el mundo. Sentía que hasta en su ropa era una prisionera.

—Odio las corbatas— agregó con hastío, y mascullando palabrotas y quejas, se puso el uniforme para enseguida mirarse al espejo.

—Negro…— susurró —Definitivamente este color no me queda. Prefiero el rojo— dijo aun más disgustada que antes, mientras se colocaba la corbata.

Una vez vestida y peinada, salió de la habitación, donde enseguida se encontró con Kanna quien también estaba saliendo de su habitación, la cual estaba justo frente a la suya

—Kanna… te ves…— Kagura no supo cómo terminar la frase, pues ya que Kanna tenía un año menos que ella, asistía también a la preparatoria Shikon, y era su primer día en el bachillerato, pero su uniforme, siendo de primer año, era blanco en lugar de negro, como el de Kagura. Se preguntó cómo se vería cuando le tocara usar el negro.

—"_Ugh, siento que en cualquier momento atravesará una pared_"— pensó Kagura con un escalofrío, ya que lo único que no era blanco en Kanna, eran sus ojos negros e inexpresivos. Kanna tenía la mala costumbre de acompañar su aspecto albino con ropa blanca, como si tuviera un afán por parecer fantasma o algo por el estilo.

—Naraku nos está esperando— le avisó Kanna con voz serena, ignorando lo que Kagura pudiera decir.

—Carajo, de todas formas aun tenemos tiempo de sobra— exclamó Kagura con fastidio mientras bajaba las escaleras, seguida de Kanna —Así que no quiero apresurarme como siempre y que incluso el desayuno me sepa mal—

Ya en la mesa se encontraba Naraku, el cual se giró hacia Kagura, lanzándole una fría mirada.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?— preguntó molesto el mayor de los tres.

—No me he tardado, no exageres—

—Me da igual, Kagura, apresúrate y come—

—Por lo menos déjame disfrutar de mi comida— se quejó la chica mientras le daba un mordisco a su pan tostado.

—No tengo todo tu tiempo— contestó él mirando a Kagura, para enseguida fijar su vista en Kanna —Y tú, Kanna, también deberías darte prisa— la albina asintió sumisa —Es tu primer día, y no quiero que llegues tarde, como tu hermana— Termino de decir para después tomar un sorbo de su café.

—Si, Naraku— susurró la menor. Kagura miró con cierto hastío a su hermana menor. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sumisa y obediente? Al menos ella le reprochaba, pero Kanna acataba las ordenes como si no tuviera voluntad propia.

—Ni si quiera puedo estar en paz en el maldito desayuno— masculló Kagura por lo bajo, aun asi Naraku escuchó el comentario y la fulminó con la mirada.

—Cómo sea, es hora de irnos— dijo este, jalando a su hermana menor del brazo, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de darle un último bocado a su tostada y tomar su mochila, seguidos de Kanna.

Naraku era dos años mayor que su hermana Kagura, pero cuando sus padres murieron, el perdió un año en la escuela, debido a todo el papeleo que debía hacerse y en ver quién sería el tutor legal de él y sus hermanas. A esas alturas se suponía que ya debía estar entrando a la universidad, pero debido a eso, cursaba el último año de preparatoria, en la misma institución que sus hermanas.

Salieron de la enorme casa, la cual poseían gracias a sus padres, y se dirigieron hacia el coche que estaba estacionado afuera, un convertible rojo, propiedad de Naraku. El chico era exigente cuando se trataba de esas cosas, y además le gustaban esa clase de autos, porque Naraku manejaba como alma que lleva el diablo (y eso ya le había costado varias infracciones de tránsito), tanto que Kagura tenía que agarrarse del asiento hasta con las uñas, mientras que en la parte trasera del coche estaba sentada Kanna, leyendo un libro muy tranquilamente como si no le importara que a esa velocidad, en un choque, terminaran hechos papilla.

—"_A veces me pregunto si tendrá alguna clase de emociones a sentimientos!_ —Kagura se lo había pensado ya muchas veces, incluso en situaciones como esa, a su pequeña hermana no parecía afectarle mucho lo que ocurría, incluso recordaba que cuando ellas eran mas pequeñas, había intentado hacerle bromas, para asustarla o hacerla llorar, pero jamán logro su cometido, es mas gracias a eso se había llevado varios regaños y castigos de parte de sus padres, pero Kanna parecía siempre ajena a todo eso.

Tan ensimismada estaba con sus pensamientos y recuerdos que no se dio cuenta de cuando habían llegado hasta que de pronto el auto paró de golpe frente a un enorme edificio; era el instituto, y podían verse varios alumnos ingresando ya a las instalaciones y saludándose entre ellos, contentos de volver a verse.

—Bueno, es mejor que te vayas, no quiero que llegues tarde— dijo Naraku, volteando hacia atrás mientras miraba a Kanna. La joven asintió y sin más bajó del auto.

—Kagura, asegúrate de que Kanna encuentre su salón antes de que comiencen las clases—

—¿Y porque no mejor vas tú?— contesto Kagura con especial altanería. Naraku frunció el ceño y apretó las manos contra el volante.

—Porque yo te lo estoy ordenando a ti, Kagura— su voz evidenciaba la poca paciencia que tenía en esos momentos como para aguantar los reclamos de su hermana. En las mañanas solía estar de muy mal humor, no mejor dicho siempre estaba de muy mal humor.

Kagura, refunfuñando, no tuvo más remedio que llevar a su hermana pequeña por los pasillos hasta encontrar su aula. De todas formas no le molestaba mucho, pues aun era temprano y las clases no habían dado inicio, pero realmente le daba pereza tener que encargarse ahora de su hermana.

—Bien, Kanna, este es tu salón, y Naraku me dijo que te diera tu horario, ten— comentó la joven extendiéndole una hoja de papel con el horario impreso en ella. Kanna miró la hoja con indiferencia, sin emoción alguna por el comienzo de una nueva etapa en su vida escolar. No le extasiaba en lo más mínimo las nuevas materias que vería, o a las nuevas personas que podría conocer.

—Gracias Kagura— murmuró la joven, adentrándose a su salón.

Kagura se despidió de Kanna y comenzó a recorrer la escuela en busca de su propio salón, el cual estaba al otro lado del edificio.

—En buena hora Naraku me manda acompañar a Kanna— se quejó Kagura —Su salón está bastante lejos del mío—

De pronto, al pasar por el pasillo que conducía a la dirección y las oficinas administrativas, se encontró con algo que llamo su atención al instante y la obligó a detenerse.

Frente a la puerta de la dirección se encontraban dos jóvenes de cabellos blancos, uno un poco más alto que el otro, aunque ambos se parecían bastante. Parecían estar esperando algo, y que ella recordara, nunca los había visto por ahí. ¿Cuántas personas podían tener el cabello de ese color? Salvo su hermana, claro, quien había nacido con el defecto del albinismo.

—Tal vez son hermanos— murmuró Kagura mirándolos de lejos. No pudo evitar pensar que ambos eran bastante atractivos.

Cuando se disponía a seguir con su camino y pasó junto a ellos, escucho que se abría la puerta de la dirección y alguien la llamaba.

— ¡Señorita Kagura, qué bueno encontrarla!—

Kagura se giró al escuchar su nombre en voz del director. De inmediato tuvo la sensación de que algo iba a salir mal.

— ¿Sí?— dijo, un tanto sorprendida.

—Necesito que me haga un favor— dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. Kagura evitó rodar los ojos.

—Claro—

—Bien, estos jóvenes acaban de ser transferidos. Son los hermanos Taisho, y me gustaría que usted les enseñara las instalaciones, les mostrara el lugar, para que se sientan más en confianza— explico el director, presentándole a los dos chicos que momentos antes Kagura había estado viendo.

La joven estaba bastante sorprendida, y por dentro, muy molesta, ya que le incomodaba bastante tener que hacer ese favor al director, pues además de que no le gustaba hacer favores, odiaba tener que convivir con otros alumnos. ¿Qué, le vieron cara de acomedida o qué le pasaba al mundo? Se preguntó la chica.

Miró a los jóvenes, los cuales tenían una expresión de indiferencia total, eso hizo que le molestara aun más tener que hacer su buena acción del día, pero lo que más le incomodó fue ver que el más alto de los hermanos la miraba fijamente, y que su mirada denotaba pura frialdad; era una frialdad extraña, como si no le importara nada, pero como si al mismo tiempo pudiese atravesarla. Lo más perturbador del asunto, es que por alguna extraña razón, la mirada del joven le provocaba ganas de sonrojarse.

Por otro lado, el otro joven, de menor altura, miraba hacia otro lado indiferentemente, aunque con cierto aire de fastidio.

— ¿Señorita Kagura?—

La voz del director la saco de sus pensamientos, y la aludida pareció regresar a la realidad. Se le hizo que había pasado una eternidad.

—Entonces, lo dejo todo en sus manos. Tenga aquí están sus horarios— le entregó a Kagura dos hojas de papel, con los respectivos horarios de los jóvenes impresos — ¿Podría antes que nada mostrarles sus salones? Después, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que se encargara de mostrarles el resto de la escuela— pidió sonriente el director antes de meterse de nuevo a su oficina y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, sin dejar que Kagura pudiera protestar. Tampoco podía hacer mucho. Tenía calificaciones aceptables pero una mala actitud, que solía afectarla mucho académicamente. Hacer ese favor podría ayudarla un poco.

La muchacha suspiró pesadamente, hoy seguro no era su día, pensó, y finalmente decidió llevarlos a su salón para terminar de una vez por todas con eso.

—Bueno, veamos— murmuró mientras observaba detenidamente las dos hojas de papel que tenía en sus manos— ¿Cuál de los dos es Inuyasha Taisho?

—Soy yo— dijo el menor de los hermanos, con un tono de desgano.

—Ajá, bien, te llevaré a tu salón. Está cerca— dijo la chica con resignación mientras hacia una seña de que la siguieran. Los dos hermanos comenzaron a caminar detrás de Kagura, aun era temprano, así que no tenían que preocuparse por llegar tarde a clases. De hecho a esa hora no había aun demasiados alumnos entre los pasillos.

—Aquí es— dijo Kagura parándose frente a una puerta, la abrió y le hizo una señal a Inuyasha para que entrara.

El chico se mostró un poco indeciso al principio, pero después miró interesado en dirección a una chica de cabello negro y brillante que estaba sentada, leyendo un libro.

—Kagome, ¿puedes venir un momento?— exclamó Kagura desde la puerta. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que se dirigía a la chica que segundos antes había visto.

La aludida se giró para ver quién la llamaba, y cuando vio que se trataba de Kagura suspiró pesadamente, mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía a la puerta. No es que hubiesen peleado alguna vez, pero por alguna razón no se llevaban muy bien.

— ¿Necesitas algo, Kagura?— pregunto la joven, tratando de no sonar molesta.

—Hmp, no creas que a mí me agrada mucho la idea de pedirte un favor, pero es necesario— Kagura se cruzó de brazos, notando el fastidio de su compañera.

—Lo siento, ¿qué necesitas?— inquirió, cada vez más impaciente.

—Aquí hay un alumno nuevo que acaba de ser transferido, y está en tu clase. Ya que eres la representante de tu salón, pensé que podrías ayudarle un poco— le explicó mientras le entregaba el horario de Inuyasha —Este es su horario.

Kagome miró al joven quien a su vez la miraba con cierto aire de superioridad y arrogancia.

Soltó de nuevo un suspiro. A leguas se veía que el chico era difícil y Kagura sólo estaba echándole la papa caliente.

—De acuerdo, yo me encargaré— dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se metió al salón junto con Inuyasha, para mostrarle su asiento.

Kagura también suspiró con desgano, mientras revisaba de nuevo la hoja que aun tenía en la mano. Faltaba el mayor.

— ¿Sesshomaru Taisho?— preguntó un poco indecisa, a lo que el joven solo asintió —Bueno, pues creo que a ti te toca… ¡¿conmigo?!— Kagura simplemente torció la boca y agachó la cabeza. Sin más, se dirigió a su salón.

—Sígueme— dijo resignada, comenzando a caminar.

A Kagura nunca se le habían hecho tan largos los pasillos del instituto, pero es que el joven iba demasiado callado, _tan_ callado, pero eso no era lo que realmente incomodaba a la joven, lo que en verdad la tenía muy tensa es que Sesshomaru no dejaba de mirarla fijamente, o al menos eso creía. Kagura trató de ignorarlo, pero los penetrantes ojos ámbar de este la tenían bastante incómoda y con unas ganas terribles de llegar a su destino y desembarazarse de la situación.

—Y-ya llegamos— dijo con cierta dificultad, cosa que la sorprendió bastante. Tal parece que la tensión del recorrido a solas la había dejado más ofuscada de lo que creía.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada y se metió al salón.

—Escoge tu asiento, aun no están asignados, así que te puedes sentar donde gustes— acabando de decir esto, Kagura tomó asiento en uno de los lugares del medio, ni muy lejos, ni muy cerca del pizarrón, y junto a la ventana, pues de vez en vez cuando las clases se tornaban aburridas le gustaba mirar por la ventana.

Pero para su desgracia, Sesshomaru ocupó justamente el asiento que estaba detrás de ella. Ambos escogieron sus lugares casi al mismo tiempo.

—Rayos— murmuró para sí la chica, mirando alrededor —El salón está prácticamente vacío, ¿por qué tenía que sentarse justamente detrás de mí?— pensó con el ceño fruncido.

Después de un rato el salón comenzó a llenarse, y Kagura mientras tanto miraba pensativa por la ventana, tratando de imaginarse en otro lugar, muy lejos de ahí. La escuela ya la tenía podrida y eso que le faltaban bastantes años. Simplemente le molestaba tener que pasarse ocho horas diarias encerrada en un salón, aprendiendo cosas que probablemente no volvería a usar por el resto de su vida.

Así pasaron varios minutos, hasta que el maestro hizo su aparición y el relajo en el salón se detuvo abruptamente, mientras todos los alumnos interrumpían sus charlas sobre cómo habían estado sus vacaciones y tomaban asiento.

El día pasó bastante rápido, pues como era el primero del ciclo escolar, los maestros sólo se presentaban, pedían algún material o ciertos libros, daban el temario para todo el semestre y se retiraban. Afortunadamente ese año tenían de maestro de historia al profesor Myoga, quien era muy amable y hasta simpático, aunque empezar la mañana con historia podía darle sueño a más de uno, pero, para la suerte de los alumnos, ese día solo tenían cuatro clases; historia, impartido por el profesor Myoga, aunque fueran dos horas seguidas, y después tenían biología, materia dada por la profesora Kaede, después venían dos horas de matemáticas por el maestro Totosai, quien era bastante raro, y enseguida tenían química con la joven y guapa maestra Kikyo, que a pesar de su juventud y poseer un rostro tan armonioso, a veces resultaba un poco intimidante debido a su seriedad para hacer su trabajo.

Aunque había algo que a Kagura la había estado molestando todo el día además de las clases, y es que tenía la sensación de ser observada, y ya sabía de antemano quién era el que se encontraba detrás de ella.

—"_¿Me estará mirando?_"— pensó Kagura, viéndose tentada a mirar hacia atrás y comprobarlo, pero se contuvo —"_No, eso es imposible, ¿por qué lo haría?_"—

En realidad ella quería cerciorarse de que estaba siendo observada, quizá hasta enfrentarlo, en cualquier otro momento lo habría hecho sin pensárselo dos veces, pues a pesar de lo que algunos creían, ella era una persona bastante altanera y le importaba muy poco la opinión de los demás, pero el simple hecho de pensar en girarse y tener de frente esas orbes doradas la hacían detenerse y quedarse en su lugar, con los músculos tensos.

Así se pasó todo el día, no podía quitarse esa extraña sensación, aunque trato de no darle mucha importancia.

Después del desfile de profesores, había quedado aun una hora libre, así que Kagura, quién ya estaba más que aburrida, suspiró; había olvidado completamente lo que el director le había encargado, después de todo aun no les ensañaba por completo la escuela a esos dos.

Y como si se tratara de una trampa de la suerte, de pronto la puerta del salón se abrió dando paso a Kagome, seguida de Inuyasha.

—Me encontré al director. Me dijo que utilizaras esta hora libre para hacer el encargo que te encomendó— se dirigió Kagome a Kagura, para enseguida salir del salón.

A todo esto Kagura soltó un audible suspiro lleno de frustración.

—"_Hoy, claramente no es mi día_"— pensó, mirando al techo como esperando que alguien la salvara de la embarazosa situación.

—Si esto te molesta, nosotros mismos podemos dar una vuelta por la escuela para acostumbrarnos— dijo alguien de pronto, con un tono serio y frio.

Kagura sintió como la piel se le erizaba, después de todo jamás había oído una voz tan ¿masculina? Además de su hermano mayor, quien ya se acercaba a la adultez, pero la reacción que le provocaban eran completamente distintas, además los chicos de su edad aun sufrían de gallos y voces andróginas, pero esta voz se escuchaba extrañamente magnética.

Se giro lentamente para ver de quién se trataba, aunque era más que obvio quién había dicho eso.

— ¿Se-Sesshomaru…?—Susurro.

Y efectivamente, justo detrás de ella se encontraba el dueño de esa voz. Está bien, lo admitía, esa voz le había gustado y mucho.

—"_¡Rayos!"_— pensó al sentir cómo sus mejillas se incendiaban al ver esos orbes ámbar, y no es como que nunca le hubiera pasado algo así, pues sabía reconocer a los chicos guapos cuando los veía. ¡No era ciega, por todos los cielos!

Pero en esta ocasión se sintió extrañamente tonta.

—No, la verdad es que no me molesta. De todas formas no tengo nada mejor que hacer— se excusó la chica levantando los hombros y restándole importancia a sus palabras.

—Bueno, ¿pues qué esperas?— exclamó Inuyasha con tono mandón, cruzándose de brazos.

—Inuyasha…— Sesshomaru miró a su hermano menor de forma amenazante —Te dejé bien claro antes de salir hoy, que te comportaras y no hicieras ninguna tontería que desprestigie a la familia, como sueles hacerlo—

— ¡Feh! No me digas lo que tengo, o lo que no tengo que hacer— exclamó el menor, enfrentando a su hermano, mientras Kagura llevaba una vista de uno a otro confundida. Tal parece que se llevaban pésimo —Ni siquiera he hecho algo, y ya me estas regañando como si fueras alguien— agregó el enfadado chico.

—Solo te lo advertiré una vez… compórtate— enfatizó Sesshomaru con voz sombría.

Inuyasha le dio la espalda a su hermano, cruzado de brazos y gruñendo con enojo para salir del salón.

— ¿Comenzamos?— preguntó Sesshomaru, dirigiéndose a Kagura, aunque aquello había sonado más a orden que otra cosa.

—Bien— contesto ésta comenzando a caminar, restándole importancia a la pequeña discusión de los hermanos; no es como si ella no supiera de esas cosas.

Kagura los llevó por todos lados. Les enseñó los baños de su edificio y la enorme cafetería. También los metió a dar una vuelta por la biblioteca, que tenía la novedad de que, además de tener disponibles los libros, contaba con biblioteca virtual y toda clase de facilidades para la búsqueda de información. También les mostró el gimnasio, capacitado para llevar a cabo toda clase de deportes, así como las distintas canchas con las que contaba la institución, la piscina, los vestidores y por último, los laboratorios.

—Y ahí está, eso es todo— concluyó Kagura con el recorrido, tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento una vez que se detuvieron.

Después de más o menos una hora, ya habían recorrido toda la escuela, la cual era bastante grande, lo suficiente como para hacer que Kagura quedara exhausta. No estaba acostumbrada a caminar, pero al parecer los hermanos tenían muy buena condición física, porque a pesar de haber recorrido una enorme distancia caminando, subiendo y bajando escaleras, no parecían nada cansados, cosa totalmente contraria a cualquier estudiante normal, como ella, que no era muy dada a los deportes.

De pronto la campana de salida anunció el final de la jornada escolar. A Kagura casi le brillaron los ojos. Prácticamente la había salvado la campana.

— ¡Oh, al fin! Esa es la campana, ya es hora de irse— exclamó la chica, triunfante olvidando que no venía sola. Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se miraron, alzando una ceja cada quien, y Kagura enseguida se sintió cómo la chica más tonta del mundo.

—Bueno… creo que eso es todo lo que hay que enseñarles con respecto a la escuela— dijo un tanto incomoda por la escenita que había armado momentos antes.

—Pues al menos tiene lo necesario— comentó Inuyasha, a quien le agradó bastante el área deportiva.

—Es hora de irnos— dijo secamente Sesshomaru, dirigiéndose a su hermano, quien gruñó un poco.

—Claro…— contesto el chico con desgano. Cómo odiaba que Sesshomaru le mandara, sólo por ser el mayor.

Con todo terminado, los tres se encaminaron hacia la puerta de la escuela, que no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaban. Cerca de los portones, un par de personas esperaban a Kagura.

—Kagura, ¿dónde demonios te habías metido?—se oyó decir a alguien mientras Kagura se acercaba a la salida.

—Me tardé porque tuve que hacerle un favor al director, Naraku— contestó la chica de mala gana. No era posible que su hermano se cabreara con ella sólo porque había tardado unos minutos más, cosa que ni siquiera era culpa suya.

—Ajá, sí, por supuesto— contestó Naraku con sarcasmo — ¡Ya es tarde, vámonos!— ordenó, tomándola del brazo.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Pero quién te has creído?!— le reclamó la chica —Apenas acaban las clases y quería salir un rato a…—

—Cállate, Kagura, tú vienes porque yo lo dijo— enseguida, la joven se soltó de su agarre.

— ¡Maldición, ni siquiera puedo tener un momento de tranquilidad lejos de ti!—

—Mientras estés bajo mi tutela, harás lo que yo diga y punto. Ahora sube al auto, no tengo tiempo para estar perdiéndolo con tus tonterías— empujó un poco la chica hacia el auto, quien volteó a verlo furiosa.

Kagura sabía que su hermano no cambiaria de parecer, y ella no podía hacer mucho, así que suspiró resignada y sin mirarlos, se despidió con un ademan de los hermanos Taisho, para después subir al auto junto a sus hermanos. Los hermanos Taisho miraron cómo momentos después el automóvil se perdía detrás de una esquina, después de un brusco arranque.

—Ese tipo no me agrada— Comento el menor de los Taisho.

—Por una vez estamos de acuerdo-Respondió Sesshomaru. —De todas formas nosotros también tenemos que irnos.

—Yo voy a caminar un rato, quiero conocer más este lugar. —Dijo Inuyasha mientras le daba la espalda a su hermano y comenzaba a caminar con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Haz lo que quieras. —Y dicho esto el mayor emprendió el camino a casa.

Cuando llegaron a casa Kagura boto su mochila y se dirigió a su habitación, pero antes de que pudiera acabar de subir las escaleras oyó a su hermano.

—La cena estará lista a las ocho.

—Hoy no me apetece comer, no tengo hambre. — Contesto molesta Kagura mientras seguía su camino hacia su cuarto.

De pronto se oyeron pasos hacia ella, y antes de poder evitarlo su hermano ya la tenía sujeta con fuerza de su muñeca.

—Si por mi fuera te dejaría sin comer, no es de mi interés si mueres de hambre. No me hagas repetirlo, te quiero comiendo a las ocho, asi que será mejor que te vayas a asear, ¡¿Entendido?!

Kagura estaba un poco asustada, su hermano tenía una mirada bastante intimidante cuando se le llevaba la contraria, y ahora teniéndolo a solo centímetros de su rostro no podía dejar de temblar un poco, pues aunque su hermano nunca había llegado a agredirla físicamente, no faltaría el día en que eso cambiara.

Recuperando su postura Kagura jalo con brusquedad su mano para poder zafarse de Naraku.

—Bien. —Contesto mientras se encerraba en su habitación.

—"Pero quien rayos se ha creído ese desgraciado" —Pensó Kagura mientras se recostaba boca arriba en su cama.

De pronto por su mente el rostro cierto joven misterioso apareció y por una extraña razón ella suspiro profundamente.

Kagura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y de un movimiento rápido se sentó en el borde de la cama bastante desconcertada.

— ¿Pero qué demonios fue eso? ¿Sesshomaru?

Estaba bastante aturdida, ni siquiera se vio venir aquello, pensar en Sesshomaru, no, pensar en cualquier joven no era algo que ella hiciese, claro sabia reconocer que él era atractivo, aun asi no entendía que era lo que había pasado. ¡Incluso había suspirado! Tal vez para alguien más estaba solo exagerando, pero no era asi, ella nunca había tenido ningún tipo de interés hacia alguien más, mucho menos suspirar de esa manera.

— ¿Qué me está pasando?

Después de pensar bastante en aquello decidió echarle la culpa a la edad, claro era adolescente, no una muy normal, pero igual lo era y lo quisiera o no había momentos en los que cosas como esta pasaban ¿cierto? ¡¿Cierto?!

También podía ser que después de que el la estuviera observando prácticamente todo el día ella… ¡No!, no tenía ningún sentido lo mirase como lo mirase. Simplemente ella no era asi.

Decidió que lo mejor era despejar su mente con un buen baño, de todas formas aún faltaba bastante para las ocho, tenía tiempo de sobra.

* * *

Entre tanto en una casa bastante grande cierto albino estaba leyendo muy cómodamente en el sillón de su sala. Aunque era un libro de interés para el no podía concentrarse, y eso lo ponía de un muy mal humor.

—Demonios. —Mascullo entre dientes después de darse cuenta que había leído el mismo renglón una cinco veces y que aún no podía entender lo que decía.

Era muy extraño en él, simplemente no se podía explicar cómo había sucedido algo asi, intentaba darle un explicamiento lógico a todo esto, pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no lograba comprender nada.

Después de entender que no podría concluir su lectura soltó un audible suspiro, se levantó de su cómodo lugar y acomodo el libro antes de salir de la habitación.

—Solo debe ser una coincidencia. — Se dijo a si mismo mientras recordaba a la razón de su estrés en esos momentos.

Para calmarse decidió darse un largo baño, aprovechando de que Inuyasha aún no llegaba de su caminata y que la casa estaba en completo silencio, en estos momentos el silencio era lo mejor, y un relajante baño completaría su felicidad.

Subió calmadamente hasta su habitación mientras comenzaba a quitarse la corbata y desabrocharse la camisa del uniforme. Al entrar al cuarto se dirigió hacia su baño, mientras se terminaba de quitar la molesta prenda y la tiraba sin importancia al suelo abrió la llave del agua caliente.

Observo como el agua comenzaba a llenar la bañera y el vapor comenzaba a llenar el cuarto, momentos después sus pantalones y boxers le hacían compañía a la camisa en el suelo.

Lentamente comenzó a sumergirse en el agua, sintiendo satisfactoriamente como cada uno de sus músculos se relajaban.

De pronto varias imágenes invadieron su mente, sacándolo de su tan preciada tranquilidad.

—Fue tan real. — Dijo para si mientras llevaba su mano derecha hasta su frente y ejercia una ligera presión —Definitivamente debe ser solo una coincidencia.

Y mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos tratando inútilmente de encontrar una razón lógica a todo, comenzó a recordar aquello que durante todo el día, lo estuvo atormentando.

Como si volviera a ocurrir pudo sentir la fragancia de aquellas flores blancas, tan dulce tan… embriagador, aquel sueño tan extraño que había tenido justo la noche anterior.

Todo alrededor estaba lleno de esas flores, se preguntaba que rayos estaba haciendo el en un lugar como ese… ¿En dónde estaba en primer lugar? Tratando de reconocer aquel sitio comenzó a escuchar extrañado una risa, una melodiosa risa, indiscutiblemente de una mujer, o en un caso bastante aterrador de un hombre. Al girarse para averiguarlo aquel pensamiento perturbador desapareció, frente a él estaba una joven con unos extraños y enigmáticos ojos rojos como dos brillantes rubíes y cabellos castaños que se mecían con el viento, ella le sonreía alegremente, Sesshomaru trato de recordar su rostro de algún lugar ¿La conocía? Después de pensarlo mucho se dio cuenta de que esa joven era una total desconocida para él.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunto, un poco confundido.

La joven parecía no tener intenciones de contestarle, en cambio comenzó a caminar hacia el con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Quién eres? —Repitió Sesshomaru un poco molesto.

Aquella joven seguía avanzando lentamente, Sesshomaru no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, muchas preguntas comenzaron a invadir la cabeza del Taisho

¿Quién es ella?

¿Qué es este lugar?

¿Qué hace ella aquí?

¿Qué estoy haciendo YO aquí?

Tantas preguntas y al parecer nadie que las contestara. Estaba bastante metido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto un tibio tacto lo devolvió en sí.

— ¡¿Pero qué?! —Sesshomaru estaba totalmente sorprendido, no lo había visto venir, y es que la joven ya se había acercado bastante y ahora tocaba cariñosamente la mejilla del Taisho.

Aquel tacto se sentía tan suave y cálido, era algo verdaderamente agradable, sin embargo todo resultaba demasiado confuso como para ponerse a disfrutar del momento aunque por otro lado, debía admitir que jamás en su vida se había sentido tan, tan… no sabía cómo definir aquella sensación tan extraña e incluso incomoda.

Noto que aquellos ojos rojizos lo estaban mirando fijamente, aquella mirada hizo que por una fracción de segundo el corazón de Sesshomaru se detuviera, definitivamente todo eso era demasiado para él, no comprendía absolutamente nada de la situación, estaba estático, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada.

Entonces sin esperárselo, la chica comenzó a acercar su rostro al de el entre cerrando los ojos.

Eso fue demasiado para él, tal vez no era un experto en el tema, pero había visto suficiente televisión como para no saber qué era lo que ella pretendía.

Nunca había está en una situación igual, la chica estaba a punto de besarlo, Sesshomaru estaba totalmente en blanco. ¿Qué debería hacer en una situación asi? No podía pensar correctamente en nada, de pronto como si su cuerpo actuara por si solo comenzó a acercarse el también preparándose para besarla

— ¿Pero qué diablos estoy haciendo? —Pensó sin poder detenerse entrecerrando los ojos y sujetando delicadamente a la joven de la cintura, estaban a milímetros uno del otro cuando…

— ¡Sesshomaru ya estoy en casa! —Grito Inuyasha desde afuera del cuarto de su hermano mayor.

Cuando llego a casa una de las criadas le informo que Sesshomaru estaba tomando un baño, él sabía muy bien que a su hermano le molestaba que lo interrumpieran cuando se estaba bañando, por eso viendo una buena oportunidad de incordiarlo decidió "avisarle" de su llegada.

Sesshomaru al oír el grito de Inuyasha abrió los ojos de golpe, tal parece que estaba por quedarse dormido en la bañera, lo cual no le pareció muy buena idea, después de maldecir a su estúpido hermano menor, decidió que lo mejor sería salir de una vez antes de que se convirtiera en una pasa humana.

Salió del baño con una toalla cubriendo desde sus caderas hasta la mitad de sus muslos, algunos mechones de su cabello caían en su cara esparciendo pequeñas gotitas en esta, tomo otra toalla de un gabinete y con esta comenzó a secarse vigorosamente el cabello.

—Kagura. —Susurro recordando a aquella misteriosa joven de su sueño.

Aún seguía desconcertado, estaba seguro de que nunca la había visto antes, ¿Cómo podía ser posible que la hubiera soñado?

Gracias a ese extraño sueño, desde la mañana su día se jodio completamente, empezando por su nada cómodo despertar.

Y es que después de escuchar su despertador Sesshomaru había gritado gracias a la sorpresa y entonces cayó estrepitosamente de su cama. Definitivamente se aseguraría de que nadie jamás en la vida se enterara de aquello.

Incluso estaba sudando cuando despertó y tenía la respiración agitada, casi como si hubiera corrido la carrera de su vida, y nisiquera eso, ya que él se consideraba un buen deportista.

Después en la mañana simplemente no cabía en su asombro cuando la vio, era ella, la chica de su sueño, estaba ahí, parada justo frente a él, simplemente no lo podía creer, pero claro, como Sesshomaru pudo disimular bastante bien su desconcierto, y en todo el día no puedo evitar mirarla.

¿Qué se supone que significaba todo eso?

Incluso en estos momentos mientras estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, soltó de nuevo un pesado suspiro, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y eso lo estaba irritando bastante.

* * *

Mientras tanto Kagura estaba cenando junto a sus hermanos, estaban en completo silencio, Naraku de pronto miro fijamente a Kagura la cual estaba jugando con un pequeño tomatito con su tenerdor.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto altaneramente Kagura, era muy incómodo comer o intentar hacerlo mientras la miraban de esa manera.

Pero al parecer a su hermano aquello lo molesto bastante.

— ¡Cuida como me hablas Kagura! —Respondió enojado

Esa era una advertencia, pero Kagura estaba realmente enojada, como se le había ocurrido gritarle y tratarla como una estúpida frente a los hermanos Taisho. Incluso hace unos momentos cuando llegaron, no le agrado para nada como Naraku la trato en las escaleras. Había sido demasiado humillante para ella, su orgullo había sido pisoteado, y eso en verdad era algo que no podía tolerar, aun enojada no pensó en sus palabras antes de decirlas.

— ¡Tú no eres nadie como para que yo te tenga que respetar!

Medio segundo después de haber dicho aquello se dio cuenta de que no había sido la mejor idea, pero igual no se arrepentía.

Naraku de pronto se levantó de su lugar con tal fuerza que tiro su silla, en cuestión de segundos ya estaba justo a un lado de Kagura, y sin que esta siquiera lo viera venir le atesto una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla izquierda.

— ¡Jamás te atrevas a contestarme de esa manera! ¿Me oíste?

Kagura estaba en shock, no podía creer que Naraku la hubiera golpeado, nunca lo había hecho, simplemente le gritaba, incluso hubo ocasiones en que la jalaba o empujaba, pero jamás algo como esto.

Kanna que hasta el momento se había quedado al margen no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco al ver la reacción de su hermano mayor, sin embargo no dijo absolutamente nada y se limitó a bajar la mirada.

— ¡Lárgate a tu cuarto ahora mismo! —Ordeno Naraku

Kagura por puro instinto se paró rápidamente y corrió asustada hasta su habitación.

Cerro con llave y se fue hasta el espejo, pudo ver que aún tenía bastante roja la zona del impacto, y le estaba ardiendo bastante, al ver su reflejo no pudo evitar comenzar a temblar de rabia y posteriormente lagrimas comenzaron a viajar por sus mejillas. Aun no lo podía creer se sentía demasiado furiosa, ¿Cómo se atrevía Naraku? No tenía ningún derecho a golpearla.

—Ni crea que esto se queda asi— Siseo Kagura a su reflejo.

Después de un rato se sintió bastante cansada, quería dormir, y olvidarse del todo por ahora, solo dormir.

Se recostó en su cama mirando el techo, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Mañana seria otro día, otro horrible y aburrido día.

Mientras tanto en el estudio se encontraba Naraku sentado frente a un escritorio, leyendo unos papeles.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y cada cierto tiempo emitía un ligero gruñido.

— ¡La tercera parte no me es suficiente! —Grito mientras aventaba todo lo que estaba sobre el escritorio. —Simplemente no es suficiente, todo tiene que ser mío, ¡Todo!

* * *

Y hasta aqui el capitulo, debo decirles de antemano, que esta historia es un poco complicad para mi, haci que tardare en subir los capitulos, aparte de que intento que no queden tan cortos. Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios :)


	2. Cambio de lugar y futuras cicatrices

Me disculpo por el retraso, pero esta historia es importante para mi por eso me ha tomado tiempo tener el capitulo listo.

Aquí el segundo cap... espero que les guste.

De nuevo ese molesto sonido; "ring ring ring" toda la habitación estaba en tinieblas, por lo general Kagura dejaba las cortinas abiertas por la noche, le gustaba estar iluminada por la luna, asi cada vez que quisiera podría verla.

Por eso en las mañanas el sol iluminaba la habitación avisando a Kagura del inicio de un nuevo día.

Pero ella había cerrado las cortinas, no quería ver nada, ni a nadie.

Desde la escena en el comedor con Naraku no salió de su habitación, incluso se había quedado dormida con la ropa puesta, bueno en realidad ni siquiera podría decirse que durmió, se la paso en vela, tramando la pronta muerte de su hermano mayor.

Quería quedarse en la cama todo el día, no quería salir, ni ver a nadie, mucho menos a Naraku no estaba de humor para nada, pero sabía que tendría que levantarse, y también sabía que aunque le gustara a no a la primera persona que vería esa mañana seria a…

-¡Levántate de una buena vez, no me hagas enojar por que no estoy de humor! –Grito Naraku a la vez que entraba ruidosamente al cuarto de Kagura.

-Ya voy. –Contesto la chica sin ganas, no se movió ni un poco lo cual Naraku interpreto como una provocación.

-Dije que te levantaras. –Y de un fuerte jalón despojo a Kagura de sus sabanas, y bueno ella termino en el piso con un fuerte dolor de espalda por la sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! –Grito Kagura mientras se paraba para ver de frente a su hermano.

Naraku ese día estaba de un humor incluso peor que siempre, se la había pasado toda la noche planeando, ideando como quedarse con todo el dinero que sus padres les habían dejado y después de mucho meditarlo había llegado a la conclusión de que Kagura sería el mayor de los obstáculos y eso la convertía en la causa de su mal humor.

Solo fue un segundo, incluso menos. Kagura estaba gritándole enojada y de pronto el en un rápido movimiento la tomó del brazo izquierdo con fuerza atrayéndola hacia sí, mientras que con su mano libre la tomó del cuello de su blusa elevándola unos centímetros del suelo, logrando asi que quedaran justo a la misma altura.

Los ojos de Naraku destellaban rabia, ira, maldad… acerco su rostro hasta poder sentir la respiración uno del otro.

-Cuando yo diga algo tú lo haces en el momento sin protestar ¿entendiste? –Siseo mientras apretaba más su agarrare en su brazo izquierdo.

Kagura no sabía si sentir dolor por su brazo izquierdo o sentir furia por aquel trato tan indigno de parte de su hermano.

Sentía que lágrimas de coraje comenzarían a salir de un momento a otro, pero cerro los ojos con fuerza evitando que él las viera, no lloraría frente a él, no lloraría frente a nadie.

Viendo que Kagura no respondía comenzó a exasperarse más y zarandeándola como un trapo repitió;

-¿¡Entendiste!?

Kagura seguía sin responder, solo se limitaba a cerrar los ojos, no podía sentirse más indefensa, humillada, impotente.

Odiaba a su hermano y sabía de sobra que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero jamás había entendido el porqué del trato hacia ella, no lo entendía, desde pequeños había sido siempre igual, Naraku aprovechaba cada oportunidad para hacerle la vida miserable, cuando Kanna nació Kagura creyó que las cosas cambiarían, que ahora Naraku molestaría a su hermana menor, pero no fue asi, termino entendiendo que solo era contra ella, pero ¿Por qué?

Naraku cada vez estaba más molesto, el silencio de Kagura solo lo irritaba, no pudo contenerse más y en un momento de ira aventó a su hermana menor contra la cama, pensó que esta caería sobre el colchón, pero no fue asi, la cara de Kagura termino estampándose contra una de las esquinas de su mesita de noche.

El grito de Kagura fue desgarrador, no hubo rincón de la casa que no lo escuchara, de inmediato todo el personal fue a revisar que había ocurrido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la habitación estaba llena de empleados domésticos.

Todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de la situación, al principio nadie se atrevía a hablar, ver a Kagura en el piso sangrando no era algo bueno, y muchos menos si el único aparte de ella en la habitación era su hermano mayor.

No tenían que pensarlo mucho para saber qué era lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Oh mi niña que fue lo que te paso? –Pregunto preocupada Ume-san, una de las empleadas más viejas de la casa acercándose a Kagura, la cual estaba arrodillada en el suelo cubriéndose parte de la cara con sus manos.

-Se ha caído y se ha golpeado la cara. –Respondió cortante Naraku mientras salía de la habitación, directo al despacho.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre él, sin embargo no hizo caso a ninguna de ellas y salió como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ume-san retiro con ternura las manos de Kagura dejando ver una fea herida.

Su pómulo derecho emanaba bastante sangre justo debajo del ojo.

-¡Santo cielo mi niña! –Ume-san se llevó las manos a la boca en señal de sorpresa. -¡Tenemos que llevarte al hospital de inmediato!

Diciendo esto ayudo a Kagura para que se levantara y con ayuda de otros empleados más la llevaron al hospital de la zona en el auto que regularmente usaban los empleados para hacer las compras.

Naraku estaba en su despacho mirando por la ventana como el auto de los empleados se alejaba.

No había sido su intención que Kagura se golpeara, solo fue un "desafortunado" accidente, no calculo bien, de haberlo hecho no hubiera sido solo un pequeño golpe. Pero bueno igual había sido solo un accidente.

Naraku sonrió, no lo había planeado pero lo sucedido le daba una buena idea, ahora sabia como deshacerse de aquel molesto obstáculo que lo separaba de una gran fortuna.

-Los accidentes suelen ocurrir. –Pensó mientras salía del despacho con una tétrica sonrisa en los labios.

El agua caía abundantemente por el cuerpo de Sesshomaru, es cierto que el prefería los baños largos y relajantes, pero en las mañanas no se podía dar ese lujo ya que no contaba con tanto tiempo.

La ducha aunque menos placentera era más práctica.

El vapor envolvía el baño, podía sentir cada gota cayendo sobre él, relajando poco a poco sus músculos.

Esa mañana no se había despertado de buen humor, por segunda vez Kagura había irrumpido en sus sueños, de nuevo lo mismo: el apunto de besarla y el despertador siendo tan oportuno como siempre, aunque esta vez se aseguró de no dormir en la orilla de la cama, lo que evito una segunda caída.

Aun asi había despertado tan abruptamente como la primera vez, lleno de sudor y respirando agitadamente, sin contar con el irregular y peligrosamente elevado ritmo cardiaco.

-¿Qué demonios me está pasando?

No podía entender que era lo que le ocurría ¿Por qué ella? Esa pregunta rondaba su cabeza insistentemente.

¿La conocía de antes?

Estaba casi seguro que no era asi, no recordaba haberla visto antes y eso era aún más confuso.

De pronto los gritos de las empleadas se escucharon por toda la casa sacándolo de sus pensamientos, suspiro molesto mientras cerraba la llave del agua y se disponía a salir del baño.

Sobre su cama se encontraba su uniforme perfectamente planchado, siendo alumno de segundo le tocaba llevar una camisa blanca junto con una corbata negra, sobre la camisa el saco también era negro al igual que sus pantalones, pero las costuras estaban hechas con hilo blanco por lo cual resaltaban. A decir verdad el uniforme le quedaba muy bien y que contrastaba con su blanca piel.

Por el contrario el uniforme de Inuyasha era blanco con las costuras y la camisa de color azul obscuro, y desde el primer día no había parado de quejarse por que, según el, aquel color no lo favorecía.

"Parezco idiota"

Seeshomaru no podía estar más de acuerdo con aquella afirmación, sin embargo se guardaba sus comentarios, de todas formas se quejara cuanto se quejara no se podía hacer nada, ese era el uniforme y no había nada que hacer.

Las mañanas en la casa Taisho eran un desastre, Inuyasha siempre se despertaba tarde, las pobres empleadas no sabían cómo hacer para que el "joven amo" se despertara. Tenía el sueño extremadamente pesado, asi que las empleadas tenían que hacer proezas para despertarlo, aunque casi nunca lograban hacerlo.

Esta mañana una de las más jóvenes había tenido el "honor" de despertarlo, había intentado llamándole, gritándole moderadamente, sacudiéndolo con suavidad, pero nada parecía funcionar y la joven no se atrevía a ser brusca con él pues eso podría significar el final de su estancia en la casa Taisho.

Intento sacudirlo con más fuerza pero no calculo muy bien y ejerciendo más fuerza en una de sus sacudidas provoco que las sabanas que cubrían a Inuyasha cayeran al suelo, dejando ver asi que el joven Taisho dormía completamente desnudo.

La cara de la joven estaba completamente enrojecida, sin más comenzó a gritar descontroladamente, lo cual ocasionó que el pobre Inuyasha despertara espantado por los gritos, y por la sorpresa cayera abruptamente de la cama, pensó que el golpe dolería mas pero en realidad esa mañana el suelo se sentía extrañamente cómodo y suavecito.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? –Inuyasha estaba demasiado entretenido sintiendo aquella cosa extremadamente suave y esponjosa en su mano derecha, que no se dio cuenta de sobre quien estaba. –Vaya realmente se siente bien.

De nuevo gritos ensordecedores se escucharon por toda la casa y pronto varios empleados estaban en la habitación de Inuyasha observando con los ojos completamente abiertos la escena.

Inuyasha estaba completamente desnudo sobre la joven empleada con una de sus manos en cierta parte de la anatomía de la chica que es mejor no mencionar.

Otra vez gritos, pero ahora de varias empleadas, todas horrorizadas y escandalizadas.

-Pervertido.

-Abusador.

-Cerdo.

-Maldito depravado.

-¡Castrémoslo!

Bien, eso ultimo lo espanto de sobremanera, no entendía nada.

Y varias preguntas comenzaron a llenar la mente del Taisho.

¿Por qué todos los empleados estaban en su habitación? ¿Por qué estaba en el suelo? ¿Por qué el suelo hoy se sentía extraño? Y lo más importante de todo ¿Por qué lo querían castrar?

Se dio cuenta (tarde) de muchas cosas que debió descubrir antes; de que no estaba exactamente en el suelo, de que había una joven debajo de él y no en una postura inocente, del por qué en su mano derecha sentía algo suavecito, del por qué recibiría una denuncia si no quitaba su mano de ahí y sobre todo del por qué su padre tenía razón al decirle que era mucho más sensato dormir con un poco de ropa.

Esa definitivamente no era una buena forma de empezar en día.

Después de aclarar ese penoso accidente Inuyasha bajo para desayunar, Sesshomaru ya estaba en la mesa tomando un poco de café.

El Taisho menor tomo asiento en aquella gran mesa justo frente a su hermano, mientras tomaba una tostada y le untaba un poco de mantequilla.

–¿De nuevo salió temprano? –Pregunto Inuyasha observando como la silla principal de la mesa estaba vacía.

Ese era el lugar de su padre.

–Si, ha tenido una emergencia. –Contesto con indiferencia el Taisho mayor.

Sesshomaru ya estaba acostumbrado a la ausencia de su progenitor y por eso no le tomaba mucha importancia.

Inuyasha por el contrario se sentía incómodo, no era normal para el desayunar solo, bueno prácticamente no estaba solo, pero la presencia de Sesshomaru no era mejor.

Antes siempre desayunaba junto con su madre, cuanto la echaba de menos.

Tan solo con recordarla Inuyasha cambiaba de ánimo y aunque el pensara totalmente lo contrario Sesshomaru lo notaba.

–Es mejor que te apresures, debemos llegar puntuales.

–¡Feh! Como sea.

Sesshomaru sabía que su hermano extrañaba a su madre y que en cierta forma le incomodaba la ausencia de su padre, pero él no podía entenderlo, a diferencia de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru no tenía ningún tipo de vínculo afectivo con su madre, por eso mismo cuando decidió abandonarlo a él y a su padre no le dio demasiada importancia, y su padre tampoco era muy cariñoso.

No es que sintiera pena por su hermano, la verdad le era indiferente su tristeza, pero le intrigaba saber por qué aunque su situación era similar, sus reacciones eran muy diferentes.

¿Qué tenía Inuyasha de lo que el careciera?

Por más que lo intentaba no podía encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta y terminaba por quitarle importancia al tema.

Después de varios inconvenientes con los empleados, los Taisho por fin pudieron llegar a la escuela e Inuyasha agradeció poder seguir con todo su cuerpo completo y en su lugar.

Estaban bajando del auto cuando un convertible rojo llego a toda velocidad a su lado, y de él bajaron Naraku y Kanna, el primero con una sonrisa de lo más escalofriante y la menor con cara de indiferencia total.

Naraku a diferencia del primer día de clases llevaba el uniforme de tercero; azul obscuro con la camisa, la corbata y las costuras negras, mientras que Kanna llevaba el mismo uniforme que Inuyasha a diferencia de que ella llevaba una falda blanca plisada que le quedaba justo arriba de las rodillas, calcetas blancas a mitad del muslo y zapatos negros de correa.

Por alguna razón a los Taisho no les agradaba el moreno, tenía algo que simplemente hacia que lo quisieran tan lejos de ellos como fuera posible.

Sin embargo a Sesshomaru no le paso de ser percibido que faltaba Kagura, algo que intento ignorar, aunque aquella joven apareciera en sus sueños no comenzaría a darle importancia, suficiente con tenerla en la mente por las noches, no quería que fuera lo mismo con los días.

Sin más ambos hermanos se encaminaron hacia la entrada, ese día prometía ser largo.

Entre tanto en el hospital de la zona se encontraba Kagura, después de haber ingresado un doctor bastante joven la había atendido inmediatamente al ver la gravedad de su herida.

Después de revisar detenidamente la herida el doctor comenzó a desinfectarla y después a zurcirla con mucho cuidado.

–Solo no te muevas, ya casi acabo. –Dijo el doctor mientras terminaba de cortar el hilo con el que había cocido la herida. –Ya está, aunque hubo mucha sangre no fue tan grave.

–¿Está seguro que estará bien doctor? –Ume-san había estado al lado de Kagura todo ese tiempo, la había visto crecer y la apreciaba mucho, por lo cual no la había dejado sola ni un momento.

–No hay de qué preocuparse, la sangre es muy escandalosa pero en realidad no fue tan grave, en unos diez días podrá venir para quitarle las puntadas, aunque aconsejo que espero un poco más para estar seguros de que no se abrirá de nuevo.

Kagura estaba un poco aturdida, el doctor le había puesto inyecciones para no sentir dolor mientras la curaba, pero al ver que las inyecciones serian cerca de la herida casi se desmaya. Por suerte no dolió tanto como ella espero, pero ahora tenía media cara dormida.

–Lo importante ahora es que me digan cómo fue que ocurrió. Porque si fue intencional se tendrá que levantar un acta para castigar al culpable.

Kagura pudo comprender a la perfección lo que el doctor estaba diciendo, aunque aún se sintiera un poco mareada entendía bien lo grave del asunto.

Podía decir la verdad y asi Naraku no podría molestarla más, pero por otro lado sabía que esas cosas llevaban tiempo, tal vez lo necesario como para que Naraku se hiciera mayor y dispusiera del dinero que le correspondía, si era asi dudaba mucho que pudiera ganar un caso contra él y un abogado bien pagado.

Tenía que pensarlo muy bien, no es que le tuviera miedo a Naraku, bueno después de lo que había pasado tal vez si tomaría sus precauciones para con él, pero eso no quería decir que de verdad estaba asustada, al contrario ahora estaba más furiosa que nunca con él, no había persona a la que odiara más que a su hermano.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo pero se dio cuenta para vergüenza de ella, que no podía articular ni una sola palabra bien, aun no pasaba el efecto de la medicina y nadie podía entender lo que ella estaba tratando de decir.

Aunque al parecer Ume-san si entendió, pero por alguna extraña razón dijo exactamente lo opuesto a lo que Kagura decía.

–Solo fue un accidente doctor, en la mañana ella no se fijó y piso sus sabanas cuando se levantó y asi fue como termino con esa herida en la cara. –Contesto nerviosamente.

Kagura no podía creerlo, de todas las personas por que Ume-san mentía, sabía muy bien que ella conocía la verdad, que Naraku fue quien le causo aquello pero ¿Por qué ocultarlo? Mas importante ¿Por qué protegerlo?

–Entonces si fue asi no hay problema. Solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez. – Dijo el doctor sonriendo dirigiéndose a Kagura. –Ahora si me disculpan iré por las medicinas para el dolor.

El doctor salió del consultorio dejando a Kagura y a Ume-san solas.

–Creo saber qué es lo que estás pensando. – Comenzó Ume-san. –Solo fue un accidente querida, no puedes mandar a tu hermano a la cárcel, no lo hizo a propósito.

Ume-san intento acariciar la mejilla de la joven, pero esta se apartó bruscamente y la miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

–Entiende cariño, aunque parezca que te odia en el fondo sé que te quiere, eres su hermana y solo quiere lo mejor para ti, estoy segura que lo de hoy solo fue un accidente. – Ume-san estaba segura de eso ya que consideraba a Naraku un buen hermano, tal vez demasiado serio, pero no lo veía lastimando enserio a alguna de sus hermanas, no a propósito.

Justo en el momento en que Kagura comenzaba a gritar llego el doctor con cajas de pastillas en las manos.

Dejando a la joven sin poder refutar lo dicho por la anciana, sabía que ella estaba equivocada su hermano enserio la odiaba, ella lo sabía pero por el momento le seguiría la corriente a Ume-san después tendría tiempo de vengarse con sus propias manos, de eso estaba segura.

En el salón de Sesshomaru había un gran escándalo, los alumnos estaban hablando animadamente sobre cosas triviales algunas parejas estaban bastante ocupados en otras cosas y algunos solo jugaban y reían, hasta que llego la profesora de química tan seria como siempre. Cuando entró al aula el silencio reinó y todos ocuparon sus lugares.

–Bien, ahora les asignare sus asientos. –La maestra Kikyo estaba al frente de todos los alumnos, tenía planeado acomodarlos de tal manera que ninguno quedara cerca de sus amigos, no quería interrupciones en sus clases. –Solo déjenme decirles que no podrán haber cambios a menos que yo o cualquier otro profesor lo indique.

Tomó la lista de asistencia y mientras la revisaba pidió a todos tomar sus pertenencias.

–Salgan al pasillo, cuando escuchen su nombre entren ordenadamente y ocupen el asiento que yo les indique.

Aunque varios alumnos protestaron todos tomaron sus cosas y en silencio salieron al pasillo atentos a escuchar sus nombres.

Poco a poco la profesora los llamaba para después de meditarlo asignarles un lugar.

–Taisho, Sesshomaru Taisho.

El aludido al escuchar su nombre entró al salón donde ya había varios alumnos dentro ocupando sus respectivos asientos.

–Aquel será tu lugar. – Dijo Kikyo señalando con la mirada la tercera fila de asientos, la cual se encontraba casi llena a excepción de los últimos dos asientos.

Sesshomaru viendo esto supuso que debía ocupar el penúltimo lugar, asi que con un asentimiento se dirigió a su lugar, pero en cuanto se sentó la profesora negó levemente con la cabeza.

–No señor Taisho, usted ocupara el ultimo asiento, ese es el lugar de la señorita Onigumo Kagura.

El Taisho no pudo clasificar aquel sentimiento fugaz que lo recorrió al pensar en Kagura, y saber que de ahora en adelante estaría sentada tan cerca de él. Asi que mientras cambiaba de asiento se obligó a pensar que solo estaba molesto por aquel inconveniente, ¿Cómo podría dejar de pensar en ella si estaría más cerca que nunca?

En la casa de los Onigumo; Kagura acababa de llegar de ver al doctor, y no estaba muy feliz, el doctor le había dado también una pomada para después de quitarle los puntos, servía para que la cicatriz no fuera tan notoria, pero Kagura sabía que con pomada o no, aquella marca la seguiría de por vida, y todo gracias al imbécil de su hermano.

No es que Kagura fuera alguien realmente vanidosa, pero seguía siendo una adolescente y quisiera o no su aspecto le importaba lo suficiente como para no querer una horrible marca en su rostro. Ya se cobraría después, de esta no se escapaba su hermano definitivamente se las pagaría.

Auch! Pobre Kagura, seguro le queda una fea cicatriz, ¿Qué pasara ahora que estarán bastante juntos durante las clases? Esta historia apenas esta comenzando, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios.


End file.
